1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless Internet Packet (IP) communication devices having more than one interface format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networked computing is a powerful tool for business and personal use. With it, the user of a user terminal that communicates with a network such as a company's local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN) can access and share data with other terminals in the network.
Most LAN/WANs are implemented by wired connections, i.e., by requiring that the computers in a network be attached to the network by means of wires. For convenience and to permit easy movement of user terminals within the Network, wireless Networks have been introduced, in which network communication is established via a wireless radiofrequency (rf) or infrared (IR) link.
As recognized by the present invention, a wireless communication interface can be established by connecting an interface component to a user terminal such as a laptop computer or personal computer. Once connected, the interface component can be used to transfer data via the wireless link between the user terminal and the network.
As also recognized herein, an interface component must be mechanically configured to engage the user terminal and electrically configured to communicate via the particular wireless link being used. Unfortunately, some potentially preferred interface components, such as flash memory devices exemplified by the present assignee's Memory Stick® device which are configured for engaging a small slot in a small computer such as a Sony palmtop computer (which small devices might be too small to support a conventional personal computer memory card interface architecture (PCMCIA) slot), might not be engageable with PCs without an adaptor. This is because many PCs do not have slots configured for receiving flash memory devices. Accordingly, the present invention understands that a separate interface component that would include a mechanical connection such as a flash memory card adaptor or a universal serial bus (USB) connector would be required to interface such PCs with the wireless link.
The present invention has made the critical observation that while two mechanical connections defining two respective interface formats might be required to link two differently-configured user terminals to a network, many of the electrical components that support wireless link communication would remain the same for each terminal. Thus, making separate interface devices for each type of user terminal in the network is wasteful since common communication components would have to be duplicated in separate devices. This increases manufacturing costs and requires a user of both a network laptop and a network PC to purchase and use separate interface devices, one for each of his network terminals. Having recognized the above-noted problem, the present invention provides the solution disclosed herein.